Just a Dream
by MoonbeamRose
Summary: Thalia dreams of Luke after his death.


Thalia stood just outside the door of the cabin for Artemis at Camp Half Blood. Lady Artemis had been called back to Olympus and asked Thalia to take all of the Hunters back to the camp to wait for her. It wasn't that the Goddess didn't trust her Hunters to be on their own, but more to the point that she knew they would be safer within the boarders that Thalia once protected. However as the other Hunters rested Thalia couldn't seem to fall asleep, much less to stay asleep when she had managed it. Horrible dreams kept playing out in her mind and she had hoped that some fresh air would help her. In fact it had, but now she was restless and needed a few moments away from her fellow Hunters. Walking towards the boarders edge she sighed as she moved along the edge of the woods, shadows crossed her path causing the moon to dart in and out around her. As she walked her mind traveled back in time to a point in her life where it had only been Annabeth, Luke and herself. She had often wondered what would have become of Luke if she had never tried to save them all and had followed them all into the camp instead. "It's no use to dwell on the past Thalia." A soft voice said from the shadows causing Thalia to pull her sword and ready herself for battle.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded as she looked into the darkness ahead of her and wondered who was there. The voice laughed and it was as if it had reached into her subconscious and plucked out a piece of her memory. "Luke?!" Her voice shook with the shock and horror of the realization that he was there. Luke walked out of the shadows looking much like she had seen him last, though older, around her current age as she shook her head. "This...this can't be. You're..." "Dead." Luke finished off for her and smiled wistfully. "Yeah, I know. However it's not stopping me from being here right now is it?" He asked as he reached out and caressed her cheek. "Thalia, I can't believe that you went and joined the Hunters of Artemis." He said then laughed again. "Well actually I can. After all with me gone, and I am sure that Annabeth had told you everything, so I guess it was only a matter of time before you came to the realization that I was a lost cause." He said, his word brought tears to her eyes.

"You betrayed Annabeth, betrayed us." She said angrily as she pulled away from his touch. You betrayed me!" She snapped her anger getting the best of her. "What was I supposed to do Luke? Join you on a fools errand and die like you? I don't think so. I knew what side was the right side and I fought on it. I fought against you and all of them. You nearly killed Annabeth. Do you know that?" She demanded however Luke wasn't paying attention to her words as he drew nearer to her and finally pulled her forcibly close to him. "Thalia, you talk too much." He whispered right before he kissed her. Fire exploded throughout her body starting in her lips and moving outwards. She fought against him but he was stronger than her and soon she found herself giving in. Giving into all her feelings that she had kept hidden from him for so long, hidden from Annabeth and everyone else.

In that one moment she knew that if he had come and asked her to join him during his time with the Time Lord, Kronos, she would have said yes. Pulling back her cheeks burned as she looked at him. "I... Luke, I can't. I've taken the oath to Artemis, I can not do this. Besides..." She turned her back on him and sighed. "This isn't real..." "Thalia, don't..." Luke's voice wavered as he reached out for her, his hand going right through her as she spoke again. "This is all a dream... I'm sorry Luke, sorry I never was honest with you before. But now I had this chance and I know this is all just a dream. I need to wake up now... Goodbye my love." She whispered the last and started to walk off as Luke faded away.

Sitting bolt upright in her bunk, Thalia clutched at her heart as the tears started to fall silently as she looked around the cabin. All the other Hunters were fast asleep, none of them the wiser as to what their Lieutenant had just been through.


End file.
